IBC-13 strengthens news and current affairs block
October 14, 2013 Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso MANILA, Philippines - IBC News and Current Affairs has maintained its dominance over competition reaffirms its commitment to provide quality and high-rating news and current affairs programs from early morning to late night by introducing its line-up of new shows that is in line with the Kapinoy Network campaign with its live and breaking news coverage of events that affect the national Filipinos. Live television news coverage provided by IBC-13, a high definition camera and transmitter set-up carried by a single cameraman wearing a regular-sized backpack. With this new equipment, broadcast live, whether fixed and moving, from practically anywhere in the country using wireless broadband technology. High-quality, live moving video and carried live interviews. All these plus other live broadcasts were accomplished without the use of old-style microwave vans and satellite trucks to deploy news crews rapidly, and these news crews can remain highly mobile even as they are sending video back to base. Sent to Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao to cover breaking news stories. They are also used daily to provide live updates on the traffic situation around Metro Manila within the morning show Happy Morning Yehey. The network made use of new technology such as touch-screen monitors and virtual graphics. As part of its coverage of the recent automated elections, IBC-13 was also able to provide viewers with an analysis of the results because of its IT set-up and its tie-up with the Social Weather Station. Kapatid viewers start their day right as multi-awarded Happy Morning Yehey at 5 to 8 a.m. with veteran and dynamic journalists and broadcasters as well as famous showbiz personalities introduces its new hosts that offers a mix of news and infotainment wake up with your Kapinoy offers a fresh, more exciting daily morning servings of helpful information, hottest news and entertainment to help viewers take care of and cope with their day will spice up the mornings with your day a jump-start with offers updates on the latest news and current events, advice, traffic updates, enjoyable features, on-air interviews for political personalities, mini-docus on interesting subjects such as taho-making, info-trivias, first-hand market and consumer reports, cooking segment recipe of the day, weather forecast, public service, updates on price of goods at market, important and practical tips as well as the hottest issues, topped with interview the live guest performances from your favorite music artist for the day and sizzling glimpses of celebrity and showbiz icons of information breakfast offerings for the whole family to be informed and entertained. With these new hosts Alex Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Jeff Arcilla, Richard Yap as Sir Chief, Manilyn Reynes and Dolly Anne Cavarjal will now having an opinions as they tackle various issues and concerns. Further, IBC News and Current Affairs strengthens its position as a credible source of information and public service by introducing a new late-night block offering a unique mix of current affairs, government, investigative, documentary and public service shows every night on IBC-13. Every Monday night at 11:30. Maria Ressa will try to her interviews with different people of the PNoy administration of president Noynoy Aquino III prove in Report Kay Boss. Vincent Santos will be an issues and the government discussing the stories in Linawin Natin every Tuesday, also at 11:30 p.m. Wednesdays will see Dominic Almenor tackling the action in the investigative crime scene of Bantay ng Pulisya at 11:30 p.m. Every Thursday night at 11:30, Snooky Serna will surely the actress, TV host, movies, news anchors and broadcast journalist in her public service in Snooky. Multi-awarded and broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo host every Friday night at 11:30 p.m. in Bitag to him in the investigative of the police to prove behind Tulfo. IBC-13 viewers call at night, IBC News in comprehensive deliver the must-see newscast starting with the network's flagship high-rating national primetime news program Express Balita, anchored by the formidable news anchors Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar at 6:30 p.m. Also, the network's late-night national newscast News Team 13 anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso aired at 11 p.m. while the weekend edition of Express Balita Weekend anchored by Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier every midnight on Saturday at 12:30 a.m. and Sunday at 8 p.m.